Forever Nakama
by RebelzHeart
Summary: AU Finally 17, Luffy leaves the Whitebeard Pirates to make his own crew. But being on his own is quite an adventure too... and making a new family is just the start. [Hiatus]
1. The Start of a New Adventure

**A/N:** So, the sequel. Finally, eh? (smiles) I think that Dark Luffy was used waaay too much. Lots of serious Luffy will be seen in this fic, so I'm sorry… (sheepish) I'll try to tone it down but…

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Cracking open an eye lazily, his eyes located the approaching figure. "Can't I have some time alone?" He asked teasingly as the elder frowned.

 _Tap, tap… thump_.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed that he was lying on, the other scowled. "As if." He replied, his voice oddly cold and distant. It just went to show, he supposed, how much he had changed over the years, how he had grown more open to them all, though towards himself it wasn't that big a difference. "You're _leaving_ , how could I just leave you alone when it could be the last time I ever see you?"

The elder's words caused a frown to catch on his own features as well, a mirror of the other's expression. "Come on, Ace." Sabo whined. "I can handle myself. I can fight. I'm _20_ , for goodness sake." Sabo paused and made a face. "Man, am I _old_."

Ace laughed at that, a small, hesitant sound. "I know that you can but…" Exhaling loudly, Ace hung his head, revealing the truth of where his thoughts were travelling.

" _Luffy_." Sabo breathed in hesitant agreement. "…I know. It's hard for me, too. But Luffy will find us when he reaches the top. He'll visit. He knows our Den Den Mushi number, and heaven knows how much he'll use it… or rather, how much _Marco_ will use it."

He managed to get Ace to crack a slight smile at that.

"And I'm not leaving permanently either." Sitting up, Sabo gave Ace's hand a slight squeeze. "It's just a week, like always. I leave the first week of every month to help the revolutionaries… this isn't anything new. We both knew that this day would come."

"Doesn't mean that I have to like it." Ace grumbled sourly, but tossed Sabo a sheepish grin. "Alright, fine, I get what you're trying to say. It's just…" He made a vague gesture with his hands. "…hard, you know?"

Sabo scowled. "What do you think I'm trying to do, idiot?" He demanded. "Trying to forget that he's leaving, and then you come along, all whiny and like, don't leave me! You sound so pathetic."

Ace snickered. "Listen to Mr. Whiney." He retorted. They smiled at each other, both put at ease with the teasing that had long since become tradition. "Well, he's finally going. And starting in the East Blue, of all places." Groaning slightly, Ace shook his head with a sigh. "Honestly, what on earth is he thinking? The weakest sea…"

"We came from there." Sabo reminded him, as Ace made a face as though trying to ignore Sabo's logic. "He might miss Dadan, Makino and all the others. I used to. And don't pretend, I know that sometimes you missed them too. Then we got used to being here. But wouldn't it be nice to see them again, just one more time?"

Ace stared at him for a moment, before sighing. "Maybe." He shrugged. "I can barely even remember when we left anymore… it seems almost like a fading dream, a lost memory. I'm so used to life here, I can't imagine what it used to be like without being on the Moby Dick anymore… life, I mean." He added the last three words hastily.

Sabo nodded. "I can't imagine life without Luffy." He admitted, eyes drooping. "Maybe it's not that bad. Maybe we'll just get on like normal and it'll be basically the same…" And yet, they both seemed to know that that was only a wistful dream, not very likely to happen in reality. "Or maybe we'll hate life without him." He started rambling. "Maybe our lives will never be the same ever again and we'll wish forever that we had begged him to stay, and we'll regret that he left and wish that we went with him and maybe we can all be co captains on the ship or—"

"Oh, come on, you wimp." Ace stood up, seeming to decide something. "You _just_ told me that I was an idiot for worrying and now you're getting all depressed and wishy washy? Get a spine and do what _you_ want! Luffy grew up with us! He's stronger!"

Sabo nodded, then, in a small voice of worry carrying all his fears, he asked, "But is he strong enough?"

A cloud of gloom seemed to settle above the two brothers' heads, and then groaned at the discomforting thought of their little brother getting into any trouble—scratch that, they were worried for the future, because Luffy challenged everyone to a fight, that idiot, and even when he didn't want to fight he ended up ticking off the wrong people!

"That's it." They both groaned as they heard the ship thump against Dawn Island and heard Luffy's cheer of excitement. "He's going to get in so much trouble…"

"May as well see him off." The two's head snapped open, and they heard a distinct, "ow" of pain as someone's neck cracked.

"Haruta." Sabo breathed wearily. "I know…"

Haruta snickered as she ruffled their hair. "You two look like the living dead. Seriously, what's wrong?"

"Everything!" Ace declared, eyes darkening. "Luffy's leaving and I can just imagine the havoc that he'll raise…" Sighing, he shook his head. "That idiot already has a bounty of a five million, too…"

"If it offers you any comfort, that's an _incredibly_ low bounty." Haruta offered, though she had a sneaking suspicion that her words would offer no comfort, especially since that was the bounty Luffy was given after only one raid. Afterwards his brothers had begun chaining him onto his bed every time they docked on an island... Haruta suspected that after Luffy got into a fight, the bounty would skyrocket. But she didn't say so to the brothers, not wishing to be subject to their bro-con-ness.

The two said nothing, but merely groaned in unison. After all, you couldn't cure a bro con.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Okay, before Sabo and Ace would freak out when he told them, Luffy sooo did not plan this. Seriously, it was impossible to plan a sudden whirlpool! Okay, so there may have been signs of it, and he may have just stuck around to see how big it was, but seriously, it wasn't his fault!

…Alright, _maybe_ it was his fault (not that he'd admit it), but he got out alright so it was all good! They couldn't get mad at him not! _Oh yes they can…_

Which brought them here, to Luffy blinking at a certain high pressured pink haired boy.

"Um, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, tilting his head to the side before staring at the fat lady curiously.

"We're doomed!" Coby screamed as Alvida began to glare at them. "I'm never going to become a marine! I'm going to die young! I don't want to die young! Why did this have to happen? I just wanted to have some freedom, to uphold justice! So why did this happen?"

"I dunno why this happened." Luffy replied with a slight shrug. "Ace and Sabo say that I have the worst luck. Maybe it's because of my luck! I bet my luck's a jerk." Luffy pouted. "Luck, why can't you be nicer?"

Alvida gave them the stink eye, probably because they were ignoring her. "I'll give you incompetent slugs one chance to redeem yourselves and save your lives." She finally exclaimed haughtily. "Who is the most beautiful woman in the sea?"

Coby stared at Luffy, then stared at Alvida. "I.." He looked like he was about to cry, filled with self loathing about what he was about to say. "The most beautiful lady in the sea is…" He choked slightly. "Alvi—"

"Not you." Gasping, Coby turned to gape at Luffy as the straw hatted boy glared childishly at her. "You meany! You totally ruined my lunch, so there's no way that you're the most beautiful! Bleh!" And, he stuck out his tongue at her. "So…" The air itself seemed to tense as Luffy's glare darkened, a terrifying feeling seeming to come from the furious boy. "GET LOST!"

Alvida gasped, before she fell over, foaming at the mouth.

Coby gaped. "You… that… what did you…"

"Oh…" Luffy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, seeming embarrassed. "Sorry, I'm not very good at controlling my conqueror's haki because Marco said to try not to use it too much because I might hurt my nakama. I tried to aim it at her, but I guess you felt some of the leftover stuff."

Coby stared, amazed. This man was amazing. Terrifying. Dangerous. _Inspiring_. "You want to be the king of the pirates, right?" He asked softly. "I think you can do it."

Luffy's smile was brighter than the sun. "Shishishi!" He chuckled. "Of course!" Then, Luffy paused. "Uh, do you have a boat we can use? I kind of lost mine's."

Coby sighed, already so accustomed to the older boy's presence that he didn't even need to bother asking how he could possibly lose a boat. "Don't worry." He gestured at the ship they were standing on. "I can navigate us decently enough to get us to the next island. There we can get a real boat, restock a little." Because though big and sailable, this pink monstrosity embarrassed even him.

Luffy smiled. "I like you!" He cheered. "By the way, is there anybody strong around here to join my crew?"

Coby frowned for a moment, pondering, then he shook his head. "The only strong person around is Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro and he…" Coby shivered at the thought. "He's not exactly someone you want as nakama."

Luffy blinked. "Oh, you know him? Is he a mean guy, too?"

Coby shook his head. "I don't know him…" He replied cautiously. "But I've heard the rumors. Everybody has. He's a demon disguised in human flesh! A heartless, cruel man who ruthlessly slays all who stand in his way! I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!"

Luffy's features darkened, and his face became closed off. "So." He said icily. "You believe in those rumors?" And just as suddenly as the first time, the air seemed to thicken and become more heavy.

Coby gaped, unable to speak as he shrank back.

Luffy sighed, and the air lightened. "You can't always trust the rumors, okay, Coby?" He asked softly.

Coby nodded, too terrified of this man to say anything.

Luffy smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that." He apologized, looking away slightly. "It's just… there are some bad rumors about some of my family." A soft, wistful smile crossed his features. "People judge him because of their strength, or their parents and… I think that's wrong. It's mean. I just…" He tugged his straw hat down to hide his eyes. "I think you need to meet someone to know what they're really like."

Coby nodded again, and smiled. "I get it. You're going to be the King of the Pirates, so people will be scared of you and say cruel things about you behind your back, right? But you're a pretty nice guy." The small boy paused. "You know what, Luffy? Even if the entire world thinks you're a devil… I promise I'll know what you're really like. I won't judge you based on the rumors. I'll always know what kind of a guy you are."

Luffy grinned even wider. "Shishishi, thanks!" He exclaimed. "By the way…." A loud crackling sound filled the air, causing Coby to leap back and look around fearfully. "I'm hungry. Do you have any meat?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

 _Day 21._

Closing his eyes as a bead of sweat trickled down his forehead, past his cheek and finally dripped from his chin onto the dusty earth beneath him, Zoro let out a small sigh of exhaustion.

Today, he decided, was a strange day. He had hung on this cross for days—he had reached the three week mark today. _Only one more week to wait_. He had just been there, an ornament in an otherwise empty cage. Each day the bastard son had come to tease him, but other than that, his days had been uneventful.

He had passed them thinking of the outside world, of the food he'd eat when he was free, the bounties he'd collect—anything to keep him from thinking of how he hated being here, how he wanted to free himself despite knowing that he couldn't. He didn't want to think about breaking his promise… the temptation was trying to make him stain his honor.

They could call him a demon. They could call him a devil. Whatever they wanted to say behind his back or to his face, they could say. But he had never regretted a thing. He didn't want to start now.

But today, a little girl had come with the salty onigiri filled with her feelings of wanting to help someone who did the right thing.

A boy had come, quivering in fear, but more of the thought of getting caught that Zoro himself, something that Zoro found quite amusing.

But, most importantly, the boy with the straw hat and the crazy words had come.

"I'm going to be the king of the pirates!"

It was ridiculous to think that this boy with the straw hat, this boy with the bright smile and thin arms, and probably not an ounce of strength could become the king of pirates. It was a ridiculous dream.

Just like his dream.

"Join my crew." Three words, an offer that he immediately denied. But the boy had simply smiled, and denied his denial. "I heard you were strong. So join my crew."

"I'll never become something as disgraceful as a pirate." Zoro hissed in reply. "I'm not going to stoop so low as to become one of those fiends… I don't care if that costs me my life. I'd rather die than stain my honor."

Luffy's eyes, dark and serious, seemed to pierce his soul. "Pirates aren't demons." He replied. "We're not scum, fiends, or disgraceful. We're adventurers!" His features brightened as though the darkness had never been there. "I'm going to be on the greatest adventure of all time! If you don't join, you'll definitely regret it!"

Zoro blinked. "Do you know what a pirate is?" He demanded angrily. "A pirate is someone who kills people! Steals for the fun of it! They set villages on fire just to hear people screaming! Pirates aren't what you're describing! Pirates aren't kind people!"

Luffy laughed. "Then you haven't met the right kind of pirates." He replied in amusement, his smile stretching even wider. "Well?" He asked, features soft and full of a type of kindness that Zoro found rare nowadays. "Would you like to come with me?"

Zoro stared at the hand that the boy with the straw hat held out. He sighed. "Fine." He agreed. "Why not?" But on one condition."

Luffy immediately drooped at those words, looking as though he was about to be sick. Zoro smiled slightly. _Seriously, how old is this guy?_ He wondered.

" _Never interfere with my dream_." Zoro's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world. If you interfere, then consider your life forfeit."

Luffy blinked at him, before dipping his head into a nod, smile widening. "I expect no less than the best on my crew." He agreed proudly. "So… want me to go get your swords now?"

Zoro rolled his eyes, glaring at the ropes tying him down. "Yes." He replied, trying to keep down the sarcasm in his voice. "That would be nice. That would be very, very nice."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He woke from a familiar nightmare in a familiar, yet unfamiliar place. Looking around the room, then at the empty spots on his bunk bed, Ace pressed his forehead down on his knees. _Come back, Luffy, Sabo. I miss you already_. Nonono… he was _not_ crying. No way was he crying. Because he couldn't possibly be crying over this.

It felt lonely. Ace's chest hurt and as he looked around, he stood up and flicked on the light switch. He took in the room's decoration. Their first bounties—from when they had raided the marines. Ace laughed a little at the memory, remembering how much he and Sabo had freaked out.

Afterwards his bounty and Sabo's had increased, and it had been a losing struggle that they had thankfully won to keep Luffy's bounty at the same price until he left to start his own crew.

He peered at the picture, Luffy with a wide grin, up close to the camera (that idiot—why would he do that?), his familiar straw hat just barely in the frame. Ace and Sabo in the background, beating up some poor soul.

Then he peered at his. He had been a kid at the time, so he looked different from now. He was smirking at someone off the frame (probably Sabo) and shouting something, his cowboy hat knocked loose and on the floor. Some idiot was trying to sneak up on him.

Sabo's face was hard to see. The brim of his top hat covered his eyes, though Ace knew what color they were by heart, and the wide grin with the missing tooth was easily identified. His curly blond hair was barely seen by how the picture was taken, and most of him was hidden by either his blue jacket or the pipe he held in front of him.

 _Why did they have to leave_? He felt slightly bitter as he placed his cowboy hat on his head—a familiar, slightly comforting presence. _Maybe I should go talk to somebody…_

Oh, or better yet, raid the kitchen.

Ace smiled at the idea as he changed from his pajama pants to some shorts, and toed his way out of his cabin, quietly shutting the door with a _click_.

As he reached the galley, he stared suspiciously at the door. Thatch had undoubtedly set up _some_ sort of trap, being smart enough to see this kind of thing in hindsight… but what kind of trap?

Or maybe he just was counting on Ace's paranoia, and hadn't set a trap at all…

Ugh, why couldn't he be an airhead like Luffy or smart like Sabo? Why was he cursed with a paranoid yet average way of thinking?

"There aren't any booby traps, yoi." He whipped around to Marco's amused call. The blond smiled slightly sadly at him. "It's a little lonely without them, isn't it?" Marco asked with a slight sigh. "I didn't think I'd miss Sabo since I'm used to it but… Luffy being gone just sort of takes away the cushioning that I used to have there."

"He has his own adventures, and we have ours." Ace whispered. "We said that when we were younger. We're living it now. It just feels…" He made a vague gesture. "…Kind of strange, you know? Not having them there for me all the time."

"Yeah." Marco opened the door and they walked in, waving in amusement as they found quite a bit of the crew in the galley, all drinking or eating comfort food. "We're so used to Luffy bouncing here and there, looking at this and that and going 'Ooh, aaah!' like a broken recorder at everything he sees, but… you know, he wasn't all that annoying."

"Aw, jeez." Stepping up to them with a slight grumble, Thatch handed them both hot chocolate. "Don't worry, Ace, you've got extra marshmallows, _yes_ , the hard kind, and don't worry, Marco, it has some coffee mixed in so it's not too sweet." Sighing, the chef stared at the galley. "Some of the fourth division came for comfort food and… well, my boys aren't getting it any time soon, if you know what I mean."

"I do." Ace replied, sipping his drink with a slight sigh. "Since when did Luffy affect this much people?"

Thatch blinked. "This much?" He echoed. "Ooh, yeah. I had to send a lot of people back to their rooms… some got drunk and I didn't want people who were trying to be comforted to deal with drunken depression or obnoxiously loud singing, you know?"

Marco laughed lightly. "I know what you mean." He agreed, slightly sadly, and held up his cup. "Cheers. To whenever our little rubber brained idiot gets his bounty raised."

"Cheers." Thatch echoed, smiling at the thought.

"Why are you cheery?" Killer intent filled the room as Ace scowled at the thought. "Anyone who tries to even look at my little brother for his bounty is going to find himself an eunuch!"

Everyone sweat dropped when Haruta asked innocently, "What if it's a girl?"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees as Ace replied coldly, "They'll find themselves blind, their blood used as paint, their very memories erased, their nails pulled out and their guts used as food for the dogs."

Thatch snickered slightly. "Bro-con." He muttered under his breath.

And suddenly, despite the fact that one cheery little brother was gone, the Moby Dick was back to normal.

 **A/N:** SO! That was the first chapter of the sequel to Forever Alive! I know, it was bad. It took me a long time to write due to the fact that I was juggling this with Forever Alive itself, NaNoWriMo, realizing that manhwa is awesome and learning that watercolor is evil. (I know, TMI. Sorry.) Anyways, thanks for reading!

 **Omake: If Zoro Had Tried To Look For His Swords**

As he dashed down the halls, he let loose a couple of swear words that he knew the Master wouldn't approve of. "Where are my swords being hidden!? That ***ing ***!"

He opened the door closest to him randomly, and his eyebrow twitched as he stared at the frilly pink room.

"...They are _definitely_ not in there." He decided, before continuing.

 **Later...**

Zoro stared in disbelief at his swords. "These were in that creepy pink room?" He repeated in a futile echo of his new captain's words.

Luffy nodded proudly. "See, I told you I'd find your swords!" He said happily, unaware of Zoro's inner plight.

Zoro started to sob. "My poor blades... you must be traumatized..."


	2. Seprate Lives

**A/N:** I'm kind of pleasantly surprised you guys didn't hate the first chapter. You're all awesome. Have free food.

He had once thought that he would never admit to this. That he wasn't that desperate, that things would work out in the end. But he was hungry, he was trapped with an idiot, and he didn't want to risk rusting his swords with swimming in hopes of reaching shore.

They were lost.

Hopelessly, horribly, undoubtedly, _lost_.

And if even _Zoro_ , of all people, who could get lost by walking half a millimeter could admit that, then their situation was desperate.

Groaning as he hung his head over the side, he looked up at the sky pleadingly. _Please… just let us land on an island! I'm going crazy here!_ Oh, wait, he was already crazy. After all, he had willingly come onto this tiny dinghy with a smiling idiot even though he knew that it was a bad idea…

"What's wrong, Zoro?" Luffy's innocent question caused him to scowl and glare darkly at the blinking, confused boy. "Why are you so upset?"

"Because I'm hungry!" He replied. "Since _someone_ ate all of our food!"

Luffy laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Oops, sorry!" He replied awkwardly. He didn't sound very sorry, Zoro mused to himself. The thought provided no consolation. If anything, it made him feel even sourer than he had felt before.

"Do you have _any_ idea where we're going?" Zoro asked, though he already knew that it was futile.

"Nope!" The dark haired teen grinned widely at him, and added, "Besides, it's more of an adventure this way!" Though it wasn't much, those words stirred up something inside of Zoro, and made him feel much more content with the idea of drifting aimlessly around if it meant that it was more of an adventure.

Not that he was about to admit it, so Zoro merely grunted in response, which made Luffy chuckle. "What made you want to become a pirate anyways?" He asked curiously, eyes flickering to the round faced teen in honest curiosity. "Pirates are supposed to be the evil doers, scourge of the seas, beware. They're not exactly heroes."

Luffy laughed as though he were a child, something that disturbed him slightly since the teen had the mentality of a 3 year old (at _best_ ). "Those are the wrong kind of pirates." He replied with a knowing laugh. "They're imposters who give _real_ pirates a bad name. The real pirates are adventurers!"

"Oh?" Zoro asked disinterestedly. "And who are these so called _real_ pirates?" He waited for the silence, and was slightly surprised when Luffy answered with vague words.

"Pops." Luffy held up a finger. "My family." He held up all his fingers, and chuckled. "But there are too many to count." He paused, and a nostalgic expression crossed his features. "Shanks." The name rang a bell, but Zoro wasn't quite sure why the name seemed so familiar. "Benn. Yassop. All those guys. My brothers." He paused once again, and then smiled brightly. " _Us_!"

Zoro laughed slightly at that. "We need booze." He mused. "All pirates need booze."

"And meat!" Luffy chirped, grinning. "Meat is good." The two smiled at each other, and suddenly, drifting around the sea with his new captain didn't seem all that bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

As Armaken leaned back, lighting his cigarette lazily, he waved dismissively at his slave. "Go get me some food." He commanded. "And make it fast." His eyes narrowed as he turned to the man standing before him. "I have an important guest."

The man before him smiled, though there was no humor in it, and took off his hat, pressing it to his chest as he offered Armaken a shallow bow. "It's nice to meet you." The blond offered, eyes sparkling in amusement. "I've come to make you an offer."

Armaken frowned slightly. "What type of offer?" He asked coldly. "I don't usually deal with lower nobles than I. Make it fast, Sir Outlook."

The blond before him spread his arms out wide. "My offer is this. Let's play a game, shall we?"

"Cut the theatrics." Armaken barked icily. "I'm not here for your amusement. Get on with it, or I'll have you imprisoned, and you won't find it very funny down in my dungeons."

The blue eyed teen before him laughed again, seeming to find it quite amusing that Armaken was threatening to trap him, and responded, "This game is more of a bet, I suppose." He offered smoothly. "It's like this…" He pulled a small, white pawn from his pocket. "I have this friend, you see. He's one of your slaves, the idea of which I'm not very fond of. So I'd like to free him."

The noble rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just offer me a nice sum, then?" He asked. "What's all this jibberish about a game and bets?"

"Ah, that." The blonde's smile widened and turned predatory. "Well, you see, that's not good enough for me." He formed a fist around the pawn, and when he opened his hand, white sand slid smoothly down to the ground from his palm. "Everything you own. That's my price."

Armaken's lips pressed together to a thin line. "And how do you plan on gaining that?" He asked.

"Everything I own." The blond smiled sweetly. "And information about the Revolutionary Army is sure to get you promoted to a Tennryubito…" He paused, and gave Armaken a meaningful look.

"Right." The noble replied gruffly. "What type of a game?"

"Hm…" The blue eyed teen pretended to think for a while, then suggested brightly, "How about this?" A wide smile graced his lips. "Let's make a bet and see who makes their opponent give in to defeat first." He smirked. "The deadline is 24 hours. If you can make me concede defeat, you win. If I do, I win. Winner takes all."

Armaken smiled. "What if the other is eliminated?" He asked sweetly. "What then, sir Outlook?"

"Oh, no worries." Suddenly the bright blue eyes seemed to be as frosty as ice. "In that case, we just name each other our heirs. Your slaves can surely serve as witnesses?"

"Ah, yes." Armaken nodded, eyes barely slits as he smiled as sweet as honey. "Surely, dear Sabo."

0o0o0o0o0o0

" _Murderer!"_

Staring at her hand, Nami could feel something lodge itself in her throat as the scream rang inside of her head.

" _Why can't you just leave already? It's torture to even breath the same air as you."_

Pressing her forehead into her knees, the orange haired girl felt the strange urge to cry. _Why do I feel like this?_ She had gone through this routine so much times that she felt like a robot. She should be used to it. Numb to what was happening… what had been happening for the last few years. And yet, it still hurt to feel the rejection.

As the insults swam through her head, a familiar red haired memory flashed in her mind. _"No worries, kiddo! It'll all be alright!"_ _Liar._ Bellemere was such a liar. It wasn't alright—and it probably never would be.

"Are you alright?" Raising her head slightly, Nami let her eyes connect with Nojiko's.

Giving a weary smile, the reluctant pirate nodded. "Yeah. Just a little tired." She rested her head against her sister's shoulder. "I'll sleep a little, then I'll talk to Arlong and set sail again. I'll be gone a little longer this time… I want to track down a map to the Grand Line, so it may take some time."

Alarm flickered over Nojiko's features. "You're not _honestly_ going there, right?" She asked in breathless fear. At the stony expression on Nami's face, Nojiko's voice turned soft with her pleading. "But the rumors—you _must_ have heard them, Nami! That place is dangerous… you shouldn't go there!"

Nojiko's face fell when she realized that her pleas were falling on deaf ears. "I love this village." Nami told Nojiko. "I don't care if they hate me—I want to see everyone smile again. I want them all to be happy. And once I'm on the Grand Line, I'll get money much faster, and we'll be free soon! Don't you want that, Nojiko?"

"Not if it means that you'll _die_." Nojiko replied angrily. "It's not safe! Stay in the East Blue—you're much more likely to live when you're in the East Blue!"

"I'll be fine." Nami insisted. "I know how to fight, and my navigation skills are top notch! Stop worrying, Nojiko!"

"But I'm your sister!" Nojiko insisted. "It's my _job_ to worry about my little sister." She paused and took Nami's hand, their fingers interlocking. "Promise me that you'll be safe?"

Nami stared at their hands for a moment, before a slight sigh escaped her lips. "Alright." She agreed, smiling slightly at her sister. "I promise."

Nojiko studied her features for a moment, searching for a lie or hesitation. "I can't afford to lose you." She said, her voice firm in conviction. "Don't make me lose my last family."

Nami's features fell. "Gen's family." She offered weakly.

Nojiko gave her hand a slight squeeze. "It's not the same and you know it." She responded, her voice like stone. "Whatever happens, I have faith in you."

As she kissed Nami's forehead and left, Nami stared blankly at her hand as Nojiko let go. "You shouldn't." She whispered. "After all, I'm nothing but a pirate."

She was worthless. And she despised it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Flames danced almost violently in the air as Ace's fist connected with his enemy's face.

"Stop, Ace!" Thatch exclaimed, his naturally loud voice carrying over the shouts of anger and fear as the pirates battled with each other. "We're done raiding, so let's go back onto the ship!"

Ace blinked slightly, before grinning and calling, "Alright, just a minute!" Hopping onto the Moby Dick, something warm swelled in his chest. There couldn't possibly be any other place like his home, not when he lived with Pops and his family.

"Done sulking?" As he boarded the ship, Thatch smirked at Ace and bumped shoulders with him.

"As if." Haruta snickered, shamelessly revealing that she had been eavesdropping on them. "This little bro con's going to sulk until Sabo comes back. He always does."

"Look at the pot calling a kettle black." Ace snorted, swinging a teasing punch at Haruta which was dodged with a slight giggle. "Who was the one who cried all day when Luffy declared that he was going to leave?"

Haruta's face fell. "Don't remind me. When Marco found out about the prank we both pulled on him, he took it all out on _me_ because the little bugger decided to go and run away!" She gave an undignified snort. "Little coward."

"I think that he was looking for more adventure, not chickening out because of a prank." Thatch pointed out with a slight smile. "Where _is_ our dear little Great Flaming Turkey of Fire anyways?"

"In two seconds?" A voice cut smoothly into their conversation, slightly lilting in amusement. "Beating you up, our dear, _dear_ chef. No worries, I'm sure that you'll be able to move again in—oh, a few years at _most_."

Paling, Thatch squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm just imagining this, right?" He asked, his voice coming out in a high pitched squeak. "This isn't _actually_ happening… right?" The panic in his voice was unmistakable.

"It's actually happening." Haruta responded, sounding slightly sympathetic. "You'd better start running, Thatch."

He didn't need to be told twice. The chef practically flew away, face milk white in terror as Ace burst into laughter. "Thanks for going along with it, Haruta." He snickered.

"No need for thanks." Haruta replied, high fiving him. "You've been working on imitating Marco for years. You're like a parrot… how do you do that anyways? I've always wanted to do that but I never can."

Ace shrugged. "Do you want to go find Marco?" He asked.

Haruta grinned. "I'd be delighted to." She giggled.

And suddenly, even though Luffy wasn't there, they were smiling again.

 **A/N:** Sooo… good, bad, so awful that being blind would be better than reading this? Sorry that it was so short… no omake either… (sweat drops) I'm an awful person… I'm sorry…


	3. Life Continues

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the late update… life struck… yeah… I'm sorry for the confusion about the last chapter. I thought that since Luffy is a Grand Line 'small fry' who disappeared for a few years, his bounty would be long forgotten, so the fight with the marines would probably be very similar to cannon, because Luffy's too hyper to use haki like most would.

He hated birds.

Dangling pathetically from the monstrous flying creature's beak, Luffy decided that birds were evil.

Sure, they were tasty, but they were EVIL!

And no matter what Ace and Sabo told him, it really wasn't his fault! If he was hungry the bird should have let him eat it... why would the bird eat him? He wasn't tasty! He should know, he accidentally ate himself once.

That had been gross. Meat was so much yummier! _Real_ meat, not person-meat, because nobody liked person-meat. Whoever liked person-meat obviously never tasted real meat! But, that wasn't the issue. He was supposed to beat up this stupid bird.

"Let me go!" He yelled, squirming about when he realized his puches were futile.

The bird was NOT LETTING GO!

"Fine!" Luffy pouted, and released a little bit of his haki. His voice lowered in a way that he only really used when Thatch gave him a plate of food without meat and only vegetables. " _Let me go_."

The bird's eyes widened and it's beak opened, sending Luffy hurtling down towards the ground as the bird's eyes rolled back into it's head before it's unconscious form fluttered down to earth.

As he landed on a house (and went through it, causing a Luffy shaped hole through the roof and the 'ground' until he was in the basement), Luffy quickly stood up, quickly recovering. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud as he stepped out of the crater that had mysteriously appeared when he had landed.

Just as he found his way out of the house, an orange haired girl collided with him. "Hey, watch where you're going you—!" Her insults died on her lips as she stared at him blankly, then at the house he'd just come out of. Confusion spread across her features. "Why are you still here?" She demanded. "Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"What others?" He asked blankly, tuning out the vague sounds of shouting and footsteps in the distance. "I just got here."

Her expression smoothed out into one of neutrality and her wide eyes became as distant as his family. "I see." She said, her voice unreadable. As she peered at him in an expression bordering on curiosity, the sound of footsteps and shouts drew even closer.

"There you are!" A triumphant yet weary shout sounded out as a few men appeared, grinning at the orange haired girl. She pursed her lips together, eyes narrowing to a glare, before a falsely bright smile lit her features as she pressed something small… a coin? …into Luffy's hands.

"Here you go, boss!" She said cheerily. "I'm leaving these guys to you, alright?"

"Huh?" Luffy looked around curiously. Who on earth was she talking to? Oh, one of these guys must have been her boss! Which guys were she leaving to her boss, then? Deciding that the girl's boss must have been a mystery person, Luffy turned to the new arrivals, who were, weirdly enough, glaring at him.

"Oh no, she's gone!" One of the goons shouted worriedly. "What are we going to do now?"

"No need to worry." One of his partners replied, a dark grin of maniacal glee taking over his lips. "We've got her boss right here, and he's outnumbered. We can take him."

For some reason, laughing loudly, they charged at Luffy, which was really confusing because, didn't they _just_ say they were going to fight the girl's boss? "You want to fight?" Luffy asked blankly, tilting his head to the side.

"That's right!" One of the men declared, swinging a sword clumsily at a spot a few meters from where Luffy was. "Though we might stop attacking you if you return what you stole from us, and offer you some mercy!" Luffy quickly took him out with a kick to the head.

"What stuff?" He asked curiously. "I didn't steal anything." He turned to the others. "Did you steal anything?" He asked. "This guy's mad at you, if you stole something."

"No, we stole nothing!" They growled at him. " _You_ stole it from _us_!"

For a moment Luffy merely stared at them with wide eyes filled with curiously in an attempt to understand what they were saying. Finally he cried in amazement, "Whaaaat!? I stole something!?"

One of the goons decided that he'd rather surrender than have to continue fighting this idiot (who was strangely enough beating everyone up) and face-walled, effectively knocking himself out. Luffy burst into laughter when he saw that. These guys were so funny!

"Do you want to join my crew?" He asked as he crouched down, poking the cheek of the man who had face walled. The man was silent, as he should have been because he had just put his skull against a concrete wall and had a major concussion. "Do ya wanna, do ya wanna, do ya wanna?" He pouted when silence answered him. "Hey, why aren't you talking to me?"

Picking himself up from the ground, one of Luffy's 'opponents' (not the comatose man who Luffy was poking, but one behind him) brought his sword high above his head, and screamed, "Don't ignore us, you little piece of—"

He was interrupted when a fist sent him hurtling into a random house. "Sneak attacks are sooo not fair." Luffy whined. "That's a cowardly way. Only weak people do that." He stared at the fallen forms of the poor, pitiful members of whatever organization or crew they were part of. "Why can't you be strong?" He demanded.

Huffing in annoyance when nobody answered him, Luffy stormed off, cheeks puffed out in a pout. Jeez, if they weren't strong, why would they want to fight with him anyways?

Suddenly, as he stormed onwards, Luffy couldn't help but feel a little homesick. And not just the fights. He wanted his brothers to be here, and to be proud of him.

Well, all he had to do was keep going until he got to New World, right? Haha—no problem!

After all, he was going to become the King of the Pirates! …As soon as he found Zoro, that was.

0o0o0o0o0

Cautiously swiping blood from his cheek, he fought back a grimace. "I'm sick of this." He said conversationally to his companion. "Why do we have to keep _killing_ people?"

"Oh, quit your whining." With a huff, his companion stooped down, and placed her key gingerly into the key's hole, turning it and smiling proudly when it clicked. "First shot!" She cheered, twirling around. "You're not Ace, so stop acting so stupid, Sabo."

"I'm not acting stupid!" Sabo responded defiantly, sticking out his tongue with a scowl.

Smiling with a slightly exasperated laugh, Koala picked up a battered blue top hat and pressed it onto Sabo's head, pushing it down to the bridge of his nose. "Of course you aren't." She agreed, but her teasing voice was obviously sarcastic.

Cheeks puffing up slightly as he pushed the brim of his top hat up, Sabo skipped slightly beside her, half hopping with each step. "I happen to have a conscience, so sue me!" The blond grumbled.

"Are you sure you want that?" Koala asked, raising an eyebrow as she bent down, unlocking one of the dungeon's cells, her nose wrinkling in disgust as a small, dead eyed child raised his head to stare at her. "I could make you very, very poor." She unlocked the child's slave collar and tossed it away, glaring at it when it harmlessly exploded.

"We're outlaws, so if you manage to get a court hearing without it being a pretense to arrest us, I'd willingly hand the cash over without needing to get sued." Sabo picked up the child, bouncing it up and down slightly, before asking him what his name was.

"O-Oki." The child sniffed, his small hands tightly gripping Sabo's shirt. "Are you here to save us, nii-chan?"

Sabo's expression softened. "Yeah." He agreed, something settling firmly in the back of his throat. "You're free now." A guilty expression crossed his features as the boy burst into tears, thin arms wrapping tightly around his throat. "Alright, alright." He conceded defeat at Koala's smug expression. "I can understand why we kill people like him. I just—" His nose wrinkled. "Getting blood on my hands feels _wrong_."

"Well, deal with it." Koala unlocked another cell, expression falling when she realized she was too late and found only a burnt corpse inside. "If you're too squeamish for this job, then don't do it."

Guiltily casting a glance at the sobbing little boy he was carrying, Sabo nodded. "Yeah." Was all he could say as Koala unlocked another cell, a small gasp of amazement escaping her lips. "What is it?" Quickening his pace slightly, Sabo peered at the cell that Koala was looking in, letting a twin gasp escape. "No way!" He exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise.

The dark haired girl inside of the cell raised her head, dark eyes burning into them. "Who are you?" She demanded with eerie calm, seeming all too composed for a slave despite the metal collar wrapped around her throat. "…What's happened to the noble?"

Smart. Perceptive, too. Everything they had expected her to be, some part of Sabo thought dazedly. He stared at her blankly even as Koala rushed forwards, thankfully remembering what he had forgotten, fumbling slightly with the key slightly before freeing the slave.

But it was strange, as well. If this noble had taken her as a slave, then the World Government should've taken her in and arrested her instead—they couldn't possibly have been so foolish as to believe they were safe with her in the possession of a lower Noble, and Armaken was too lowly to be able to overrule the Government's decisions. Sabo's stomach lurched as he realized she must have been illegally attained somehow.

"I'm Sabo." He found his voice saying, though he wasn't sure if it really was him speaking, because he still felt slightly dazed. "And the one who just unlocked your collar is Koala. We're part of the Revolutionary Army." As she opened her mouth the thank him, he hurried on. "Also, there's no need to introduce yourself to us… we've been trying to recruit you for the Revolutionary Army for ages." He shifted the boy in his arms as he held out a hand, his earnest gaze meeting her distrustful one. "It's nice to meet you, Nico Robin-san."

0o0o0o0o0

Ace stared, in stunned amazement, the offer that had just been presented to him baffling. Why would this be offered to him—him who, was so weak and irresponsible? "…I don't know if I can do it." He managed to choke out. "I—I'm not worthy!"

 _The giant stood, impassive, all 14 of his commanders on either of his side as his crew stood solemnly on the deck. They all faced the casket before them with grim sorrow even as something inside of Ace screamed_ No! This can't be happening!

" _Charlie was a good man." Oyaji's voice was the same as always, but his words hurt. "He did a lot for us during his life. As the 2_ _nd_ _division commander, he bore a huge responsibility but he was proud to bear it."_

 _Oyaji's voice wasn't wavering. But his eyes were wide, and he blinked rapidly. The commanders all were struggling to have a straight face, Rakuya (who was a wimp despite appearances) having long since lost it._

 _The second division had dissolved, all openly crying though some were staring blankly at the casket, eyes lost and in denial. Ace forced the tears back, despite the fact that his eyes burned and his heart was cracking._

" _He loved this ship. He loved his family. And I'm sure that he would have loved to know that every single one of you loved him so much—but I know he would have also wanted us to keep going on with our lives, not stopping time because of our grief."_

 _Oyaji paused as the soft sound of crying became louder and louder as more men began to give in to their tears._

" _I've seen many sons away." He admitted. "Charlie was proud—he lived a long, proud life. Dying to protect someone else is the best way to go down that we can have. He went down in honor, glory and for his family. It's one of the biggest honors any of us can have."_

 _Ace lost it. He couldn't bear this anymore. Not when Charlie had died to protect him._

"Not worthy of what?" Oyaji's voice was soft, almost amused.

Everyone was staring at him. "This!" He cried, frustrated how he couldn't say it.

"I don't know." Marco chuckled. "I think you'd be one of the best 2nd division commanders out there, Ace."

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update and short chapter. Um, in terms of plot? I don't know what I'm doing, honestly… I'm going on whims. I don't know what's happening. What will the ripples make? I'm freaking out. I'm hopeless!


	4. Fillers in Life

**IMPORTANT!** I feel really, really guilty right now. Uhm… I've dropped out of the One Piece obsession love mode, and I have no idea what to do with this fanfiction since I wrote it on a whim. So… are you guys okay with a Hiatus? I won't abandon this—I swear! Unless you want me to delete it? What do you guys want me to do?

She stared. And stared.

And stared some more.

Because the boy with the straw hat—the one who she had seen falling from the sky and had decided to use as a catalyst for her freedom when she had been chased by Buggy's men, was completely unscathed, and staring at her with a blank expression.

It was at the exact same second that both their mouths dropped open, gaping, as their hands rose, fingers pointing at each other accusingly. "It's _you_!" They cried in unison, eyes wide in surprise.

"You were the one who fell from the sky!" Nami exclaimed.

"You were the one who made me fight the meanies!" The stranger gasped.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, the silence practically deafening. "Well…" Nami finally coughed, raising an eyebrow. "So, you managed to shake them off, eh?" She smirked. "Very impressive… what do you say about teaming up with me? I'm sure we can find some way to divide everything 50/50."

The boy scowled at her. "I defeated them all." He declared. "I'm not a coward. I don't run away when someone challenges me to a fight… I have honor. And I'm not interested in teaming up."

Nami's face turned stone cold. "I see." She answered icily. "In that case, I'll have to use your assistance anyways." She fingered the coil of rope in her back pocket.

The stranger stuck a finger up his nose. "Nope, not interested." He pulled out his finger and wiped it on his vest. Nami's nose wrinkled. What a barbarian. The black haired teen's eyes narrowed, and Nami's mouth widened in shock as the air tensed. "Especially if it has to do with that piece of rope that you're fingering behind your back."

Nami didn't respond. She couldn't, not with the tension in the air.

"Well, you're not even worth knocking out." The boy scoffed as he stepped past her. "I'm not even going to bother even trying to intimidate you. This is only a bit of my strength… try to pull something funny again and I won't hold back."

Tears of frustration filled Nami's eyes as he stepped past her. Darkness slowly crept into her vision, and the world faded away.

As Luffy turned back, he gave the orange haired girl a slightly sympathetic look. "I have no respect for criminals who have no sense of honor." He declared to the comatose form. Luffy paused. "I'm hungry…"

0o0o0o0o0

She woke to a dimly lit room, her back resting on a soft mattress, but she quickly closed her eyes and kept her expression neutral even as her heart raced, her mind working in overdrive. _Where am I?_ Robin wondered, retracing her memories. She eventually came to the conclusion that she must be in a revolutionary base.

"Ah, you're awake." There was a slight shifting sound accompanied by the thump of a book closing. "You don't need to pretend to be asleep, it's useless against my haki. You can open your eyes, you're safe here."

Robin opened her eyes, peering into the bright blue eyes of an orange haired girl. "You're one of the revolutionaries who saved me." She realized. "From that noble…" Of course she would've been able to handle herself. But the plan was exhausting, and Robin had still been kicking herself for being caught off guard when she had been freed by those two people. The devil fruit user bit her lip. "…Thank you." She breathed.

The girl laughed, pushing back a few strands of hair that were blocking her eyes and shoving back the purple cap she had set on her head. "No need for thanks!" She exclaimed brightly. "I used to be a slave, too, you know, and it's just _awful_ , isn't it? You feel super helpless—but I'm over that now. Now I'm strong and I'm going to help change the world for the better—Ah, but I'm getting ahead of myself." The girl blushed. "Everyone tells me I babble too much but there's just so much to say, you know?"

Robin attempted to smile, but it felt more like a grimace. "Yes, I do suppose there is a lot of things to say."

The girl studied Robin's face carefully for a moment, and the fugitive regarded the other girl cautiously, placing a mask of uncaring neutrality on her features. Whatever she saw in Robin's face seemed to disappoint the other girl, because her face feel slightly even as she stuck out her hand.

"I'm Koala." The girl sighed, still seeming disappointed. "It's nice to meet you. I'll be in charge of you while you get acquainted with the base and everyone else here… unless you want to leave, of course. But I don't see why you'd want to leave." Koala took in a deep breath, and grinned an almost impossibly wide grin. "But then again, I'm a little biased. This is my home, after all…" She twirled slightly. "Where I'm the most free."

Free. It was a strange word, it's meaning foreign to Robin, who had lived running away from being trapped, who constantly ran. _Even if freedom existed,_ Robin thought bitterly, _I'd never have it._

But she forced another smile on her lips, and calmly replied, "I suppose that everyone feels the most free in their own homes."

Koala grinned at her. "Yeah!" She agreed cheerily. "Soon you'll start to think of the revolutionary base as your home, too, just wait and you'll see!"

 _I doubt that_. Robin thought, but she just continued smiling and answered vaguely, "Perhaps, if I spend more time here." Which she wouldn't be doing, because these people, just like everybody else, were probably using her because of her reputation. When they realized what she was really like, they were sure to be disappointed.

 _Home? Don't make me laugh._ Her only home had been destroyed when the Professor and all the scholars were murdered by the World Government.

Koala studied her once more, her eyes sad as the girl's lips pursed together in disappointment. "Yes, I suppose so." Koala agreed glumly.

Had Robin done something wrong? She felt slight panic twinge inside of her as she calmly asked, "Koala-san, are you alright? You seem to be a little unhappy… did I do something, by chance?"

Koala seemed to be caught off guard, her eyes wide as she answered vaguely, "No—It's just that—" She trailed off and gave Robin a sad look of disappointment. "You can trust me, Robin-chan. Can I call you that?"

Robin gave a half hearted shrug. "Of course, Koala-san."

"Not Koala-san!" Koala laughed. "I don't have a single white hair, and I don't plan on seeming like I do! Call me Koala-chan, alright, Robin-chan?"

Her younger self would have shifted uncomfortably and insisted on calling the other girl by a respectful name, but the current Robin knew that going along with everything made escape much easier when she was betrayed. Because Robin was always betrayed, she knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Alright, Koala-chan." Robin agreed amicably as they stepped out into the halls, Koala sometimes interrupting their conversation to point something out or to greet someone and introduce them to Robin.

 _She's a good actor._ Robin thought as she watched Koala cheerfully prattle on about her home and how wonderful everything was. _But I won't loosen my guard and let it down._ The last time she had done that, she had been enslaved.

Koala and her Revolutionary Army may have saved Robin. But she knew it was only so that they could use her. If she hadn't been useful to them, they would have abandoned her.

Forcing down any feelings of warmth and friendship, Robin reminded herself that there was nobody in the world without Ulterior Motives. There was nobody who would want to be with her simply for the sake of being with her. But it was fine. Because she had long distanced herself from the rest of the world.

Or, at least, that was what she told herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Holding up his sword falteringly, Thatch glared grimly at his opponent. Usually people were too intimidated by the name Whitebeard to even look at him twice, and since he was a Commander they would be even _more_ scared and wouldn't dare to touch him, let along fight him.

Of course, if, by chance, your opponent happened to be another son of Whitebeard and was also a commander, all of that stuff went right out of the window.

Ace smirked at him. "Getting tired, narcissist?"

Thatch straightened, holding up his sword even higher. "Talking to yourself isn't a good sign for your mentality." He said sadly. "I'd hate to be the one to tell Oyaji that you're calling yourself nasty names."

Ace grit his teeth, eyes lighting up with fire. "I'll make your death long and slow." The man promised as fire licked his shoulders, lighting up his fists. "But don't worry. I won't forget to make it super painful too!"

"Now you're threatening to kill yourself… with a long, slow, _and_ super painful death!" Thatch shook his head in wonder, staring at Ace pityingly. "It's alright, Acey! We still care for you, so don't commit suicide!"

His answer was a fist to the face and some excessive swearing when he dodged it and swiped at Ace's arm half heartedly. "Get ready to die, Thatch." Ace growled.

Thatch's eyes widened and he placed a hand on his heart, faking shock. "Now you think your name is Thatch?" He cried. "Ace, you need to get help! This isn't good—you're even losing your memory. Quick, who am I?"

"A corpse." Ace answered sweetly as the temperature in the room spiked to incredible degrees. Thatch didn't even bat an eye as the fire on Ace's fists turned ghostly white. "You're nothing but a dead man."

"You've got amnesia!" Thatch cried. "Quick! Aria, Ace is—mmph!" He dodged a flaming fist. "He's even attacking me, his best friend!"

Ace scoffed. "Best friend." He snorted under his breath, before he burst into laughter.

Thatch stared. "Bursting randomly into laughter is _also_ not good for your mental health." He muttered. "Ace is in serious danger…"

Ace growled, aiming a fist at Thatch's face and just as Thatch raised his sword to block the attack, black haki already creeping up the blade, his opponent fell to the floor, snores filling the training room.

For a moment, Thatch stared at Ace.

Then he shrugged and left. Whatever. The spar was lame… but goading Ace had been so fun!

 _I'm going to do that again._ He decided. _Maybe I'll do it to Marco, next…_

 **A/N:** Mostly filler-ish stuff. Merry Christmas! I'm horrible…

 **Next Time:**

 **Revolutionaries:** Robin walked away from the blazing Revolutionary base, her eyes burning with tears. This may have been the only place where she had ever felt welcome—but she knew that it was all a lie. She had to sever the ties before they were created.

 _I'm sorry, Koala-chan, Sabo-san._ She thought. Perhaps, some part of her thought, they would never have betrayed her. Perhaps she was too paranoid for her own good.

But it was too late. She had murdered them, and lost the only chance of having a home she had even thought she had.

" _You have to follow her!" Koala yelled. "Robin-chan needs to learn what a home is!"_

" _She burned our base!" Sabo answered calmly, though his heart was twisting like a snake. "We don't need people like her. We're trying to save the world here."_

 _Koala stared at him sadly. "Please?" She whispered._

 _Sabo stared at her evenly, then put on her top hat. "I'm telling Dragon-sama that this was your idea." He threatened. "So you're getting in trouble, not me."_

 **Whitebeard Pirates:** Darkness swirled in the air as screams rang out into the night. "RUN!" The citizens yelled fearfully as they backed away from the danger that was approaching them.

"What did you say?" As shadows escaped the man's body, his eyes darkened in fury. "TELL ME!"

"I—I—" The woman sobbed. "Please, let me go!"

"Tell me." The man's voice was icy cold. "What was that rumor? …The one about the Whitebeard pirates."

 **Straw Hats:** _So, this is where I_ die. Nami closed her eyes, regret filling her. _I wish that I would have been able to save my village. That I had been honest to Luffy. That I had someone who cared for me._ But it was too late.

There was a flash of silver, and Luffy cheered as Zoro cut the cage. "Thanks!" The straw hatted boy said cheerily. "Nami was in trouble, so I was a little worried."

"Whatever." Zoro replied, then turned to the Buggy pirates. A dark gleam entered his eyes. "I was lost and looking for you anyways—now…" He smirked. "Who's up for a good fight?"


	5. Trapped Girl, Mystery Man and Crocodile?

**A/N:** Yay! I'm back! …Is what I'd like to say, but I'm really not. (depression) I'm too into the Whitebeards to write a Straw Hat fic… so… um… I'm sorry. If I DID write a Whitebeard fic, would you prefer an Ace joining Whitebeards one or one about the creation of the Whitebeards?

Sometimes Nami got in very bad situations, and a lot of the time she wondered how she had gotten in them in the first place. But this time, she was pretty sure she knew what had happened.

Not even bothering to put up a futile struggle against the thick ropes around her torso, Nami peered anxiously through the bars of her cage, wondering fearfully what the Buggy pirates would do to her. Honestly, she could blame the straw hatted boy, because he was the one who knocked her out, and the pirates had found her when she was knocked out.

But she had made the mistake of stealing from them, so she supposed that it was partially her own fault.

 _So, this is where I'm going to die, eh?_ She wondered bitterly. _None of this is fair. I don't want to die here_. She thought regretfully. _I still haven't saved the village. I haven't told Nojiko about how wonderful knowing her was. I haven't gotten rid of Arlong._

She didn't want to die here, alone and having lived a meaningless existence. _I want to matter to someone. Anyone. Not just Nojiko—not just my family. I want to have made a difference in someone's life. I don't want someone to love me just because it's their duty, or they were raised to…_

She wanted someone to know what she was like. She wanted Arlong to be dead. But it was too late.

It was all just too late to change anything.

Closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against the cool bars of her cage, Nami thought in determination, _I won't beg for mercy_. Seething, she gave Buggy a harsh glare. He wasn't even looking at her, though, laughing proudly as he told his crew about how he had single handedly caught her. _Hah!_ That scum.

If she had been conscious, she surely would have found a way to worm out of this. But when she realized that she was in a cage, trapped, she had panicked and her brain had short circuited.

 _All that I wanted was to be free_. Arlong would surely be furious when she didn't return. Nami hoped that Arlong wouldn't harm any villagers in his rage, but while hopeful, she was far from naïve.

Nami had heard that on the brink of death, most people would think of their loved ones, and wish that they could be with them.

And she did think of them. Nojiko, Bellemere, Gen. But she didn't want to be with them.

If Nami was with them, then that would mean she had never tried. That she was still on the island, under Arlong's rule, but that she had never tried to buy the village. That she hadn't attempted to get rid of Arlong.

 _If I die for my dream… then what of it? At least I tried._

A tear traced her cheek.

 _You don't believe that._ A voice inside her head whispered. _You don't want to die._

 _That's right. I don't._ Nami bowed her head and closed her eyes. Even though she knew it would never happen… _Somebody. Anybody. Please, save me…_

The world exploded.

0o0o0o0o0o0

On Kipaki island in Paradise, there was a village called Omiya. And if you went into Omiya, you'd find that the only place that truly welcomed newcomers was a shady bar by the name of Joshin. If one was strong or arrogant enough to enter, they would see that it was nearly empty, but for a few pirates, the bartender, and an orange haired man with a black top hat resting on his head.

Not a single person dared to approach him, for despite his lax manner and lazy posture, when one got close enough they would see that his eyes were as dark as a storm and more frightening than anything they'd ever seen.

One of the waitresses, a bold new girl with naïve expectations, hesitantly approached him. "W-would you like anything, sir?" She asked, flinching slightly when the man's cold eyes met hers.

She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the words, but was surprised when his answer was a warm, "Some company, perhaps. I feel a little lonely, since my family is very far away."

The girl opened her eyes, and smiled at him slightly when she realized that all the coldness was gone and all that remained was a cheerful demeanor surrounding the man. "I see." She answered, and sat down when he gestured for her to. "That must be an awful feeling."

The man frowned slightly, "Yes." He agreed in a thick voice. "It's horrible."

The waitress swallowed. "My—my name is Sara. My family all live here on this island, and it's my job to provide for them all, because my father is sick. My mother died a while ago though—so it's quite lonely." She was babbling nervously, and quickly looked away, cheeks crimson in embarrassment.

The strange man smiled sadly at her. "My condolences. Perhaps it would be better if we moved on to happier topics—have you heard any rumors, lately?"

"Ah, well…" Sara frowned. "I don't think there's—ohh… but… there's _one_ —about…" She shook her head.

The man's eyes darkened. "About?" He repeated cooly.

Sara looked away, a chill running up her spine as the stranger's smile disappeared as quickly as it had come. "The Whitebeard Pirates." She answered, biting her lip slightly. "There's a man saying he'll take down Whitebeard—and some kids told him that he was too weak—he hurt them an awful lot and only stopped after a lot of people bowed down to him. He's like a shadow… vanishing here and there, then suddenly… appearing..." Her eyes widened as she stared at the man, his black tuxedo and dark top hat.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you continue?" He asked icily.

"Who are you?" Sara demanded fearfully.

The man gave a huff of frustration as dark shadows began to seep from his body. "Does it matter?" He asked angrily. "Why don't you keep talking?"

"No…" Sara stood up. "Who are you? What are you doing on Omiya?"

The man turned into shadows. "Trust me." He answered. "I won't do anything to hurt you if you cooperate." Screams started filling the bar as people caught sight of his devil fruit power—darkness. The Yami Yami no Mi.

"You're…!" Sara's eyes widened as she took a step backwards, stumbling slightly.

" _Yes!"_ The man sounded frustrated as he took off his hat and ran a hand through his orange hair. "I'm here to help you, so stop being so afraid!"

Sara gasped. "It's you! Y-you're Thatch of the Whitebeard Pirates!"

0o0o0o0o0

Running a finger casually along his blade, he tilted his head to the side. "May I strike yet, sir?"

His master smiled at him. "I'm afraid not yet, Mr. 1." He answered dryly, though sounding amused. "I'll try negotiating—I've heard that Nico Robin is a sensible girl, surely she'll listen to good sense. If not, well… elimination is a messy business, but I suppose it must be done."

"Yes, Sir Crocodile." Despite saying this, Mr. 1 seemed to be displeased, looking more bored by each second. "Has she come out yet?"

"Soon." Crocodile answered. "Be patient."

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long before the dark haired woman stepped out of the bar. Her companions, a blond haired man and an orange haired woman who Crocodile and Mr. 1 had been cautiously avoiding, seemed to have yet to notice her disappearance.

Robin paused a moment, before she demanded, "What are you doing here? Reveal yourself at once." Her hands were carefully crossed, her eyes narrowed.

"Now, now." Crocodile floated down to the ground, a slight smile on his lips. "No need to be so hostile, Ms. Nico Robin. We're simply men in need of your assistance. All we want is to strike a deal."

Robin's arms were still crossed. "A deal?" She repeated suspiciously. "What kind of a deal?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, really." Mr. 1 slid down to stand behind her, and placed a finger against her throat, smiling sweetly. "You cooperate, and we let you read Alabasta's Poneglyphs after we conquer that country. Otherwise, well…" His finger turned sharp and silver, and a drop of blood trickled down Robin's neck.

She stiffened immediately, eyes dark but understanding. "Well, I suppose that I have no choice, then." She answered icily. "Give me three days, and I'll meet you on Copper Island."

Mr. 1 removed his finger, and Crocodile's smile widened. "See, Mr. 1?" He asked cheerfully. "I knew that she'd be a smart woman. A sensible, understanding, _little girl_."

Robin glared at him, before turning and slipping back into the bar, silent as a shadow as she joined her 'companions' once more, her posture casual, as though nothing had just happened.

 _What a good little actress our Nico Robin is._ Crocodile mused. _I suppose she's always prepared for situations like this… quite amazing, really. Well, as long as she doesn't try any funny business with me, I suppose it's all fine._

Operation Utopia, Commence.

0o0o0o0o0o0

That stupid captain.

That idiotic, stupid captain.

That idiot, stupid, no good, useless captain with meat for brains.

As soon as Zoro reached the island, he immediately started searching for a familiar straw hat. "Oi!" He called out. "Captain!" Mid step, he paused. Calling that dolt a captain? Well, he owed him a debt of gratitude and respect so—yeah, right. " _Luffy!_ Oi, Luffy, where the hell are you?"

"That's not very nice." Chills ran up his spine as the words seemed to pop out of nowhere. "I'm not in hell, I'm right here!" Luffy popped out. "By the way, have you seen that orange haired girl? I want her to be my nakama."

They stared at each other for a moment, and for a moment there was only silence, before Zoro demanded, "What orange haired girl? All I know is that a bird carried you off after you tried to eat it, you stupid captain."

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Are you stupid or something?" He demanded. "The orange haired girl! With the orange hair! Her hair's on her head!"

Zoro's eye twitched. "I don't want to hear you, of all people, to call me stupid." He answered haughtily.

"Shishishi!" Luffy snickered. "There's no problem with—wait, did you just insult me?"

The green eyed swordsman rolled his eyes. "Why, of all people?" He muttered under his breath. " _Why_?" He straightened and glared at Luffy. "Yes, I just insulted you."

Luffy's grin grew wider. "Oh, okay, then!" He answered cheerily. "Just making sure!"

Zoro's eyebrow twitched. "…Seriously, how old are you?" He demanded.

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "I'm 17! But that's not important right now, because I want the orange haired girl to be my nakama even if she was annoying and stole stuff but I got to fight because of her so it's good oh, wait, Marco once said that most ordinary people don't like to fight but I don't understand that because it's—"

"Whoa, whoa, _what_?" Zoro cut Luffy off midsentence. "What the $#% are you talking about, anyways?"

"NAMI!" Luffy exclaimed, exasperated.

"…You do realize that what you said doesn't change anything, right?" Zoro demanded.

Luffy's nose wrinkled and he stuck his tongue out. "Whatever. Anyways, let's go save her!"


End file.
